Talk:Violent Flourish
Stutter Step? Are you 100% sure its stutter? I use Box and I stun about 50% at 1 step, 70% at 2, and 90% at 3 or more. I've never used stutter, and I have very low success with quick, at least 30%. This is on EM and higher at 75 w/o relic, and also ever since I learned it. My stats are: STR65, DEX69, VIT62, AGI71, INT57, MND54, CHR66. Dagger 256 I am Hume and NIN sub, wearing: Jambiya, Behemoth, Rising Sun, Walahra Turban, SH, AF hands/legs/feet, Amemet+1, Potent Belt, Chiv Chain, Ecphoria, Unyielding, Drone, and Velocity. Some of my gear is substandard, but you can see I don't have anything that increases magic accuracy or the stats related to it, yet my stuns are consistent, and for the most part reliable after application of box step. InfamousDS 18:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yes when trying to stun IT+ mobs with violent florish, studder step increases the chance of stun actually taking affect. However acc of the player has much to do with the move landing and taking effect as well. Thirdly if the mob has so much def you cannot dmg it the move will not work as well.. Indeed box step doenst have any effect on whether the stun proxes or not. You have alot of acc gear with that setup so that would explain why it proxes nearly as well as it does for you. Now with that said, i have tried to stun much bigger things like ZNMs and such and the prox rate of stun was very low untill i used studder step . After 3 steps, didnt miss a stun. Agryas 01:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Just fought Bune today and had 2 different parties, each with a dancer. Bune is only level 80 i believe, but even during his 2hr (Invincible) it was possible to stun, even when it hit for 0 dmg (didnt stick every time, but was nearly a stunlock with a drk also casting stun when it wore). I think the chance of stun is the same no matter how much damage you hit for, just if the additional effect procs. I haven't tried to Stutter Step its mag def down to try this, but it will be something i tell other dancers to attempt and also will try myself. Also, not sure the level of the mobs, but when in Campaign Battle I notice about a 75-90% chance of stunning most mobs, only ever having trouble with a Yag or Shadowhand Cuirasser occasionally. Theode 05:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Box step has never helped the stun proc rate on my Violent Flourish, ever. I've also managed to stun things even when Violent Flourish landed for 0 damage, consistently, so I concur with Theode that what Agryas said is extremely misleading. "If you cannot damage it the stun will not work as well" isn't correct. Your stun proc rate has nothing to do with the mob's def. ---Hi-chu 18:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC)